warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Shadows/Chapter 2
Chapter description Jaypaw's PoV :Jaypaw, the medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan, makes his way to the nursery to check on its residents, the queens and their kits. As he enters, he is greeted by Daisy, one of the full-time queens, and mother of Rosekit and Toadkit. Jaypaw acknowledges the queen, and turns his attention towards Millie, mate of ThunderClan warrior Graystripe, and mother of Briarkit, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit. Millie, who has been ill, was sent herbs from Leafpool, Jaypaw's mentor, and head medicine cat, as she was feeling unwell. :He inquires as to how Millie is, and she replies that she is feeling a little better, although she is concerned about her one kit, Briarkit. She thinks that the young kit may have gotten sick, and Jaypaw shares her worries. Daisy, noticing this, becomes anxious, obviously worried about her own two kits. Jaypaw considers moving the ill queen and her kit to the medicine den, so he and Leafpool can keep an eye on them, however, he also wonders who would keep an eye on the other two kits. He promises to tell Leafpool about Briarkit's condition, and departs from the nursery. :After Jaypaw returns to the medicine den to speak with his mentor, Leafpool, he finds Hazeltail and Birchfall, who hurt themselves over a border skirmish with ShadowClan. Although Birchfall says that ShadowClan cats deserved it, Leafpool reprimands them, saying Brambleclaw already told her about it, and to not pick fights. Leafpool gives them the rest of the day off from their duties, and sends them away. After the two warriors leave, Jaypaw tells his mentor of Millie and Briarkit, and she is extremely concerned, saying she'll go and check on them. She sends Jaypaw to go check on Mousefur and Longtail, the Clan elders. :When Jaypaw arrives at the elders' den, he is greeted by the pair. As soon as he pads in, Mousefur starts to tell him about a tick on her side. Jaypaw notes that it's a good thing Mousefur is in a better mood, comparing her to the former medicine cat, Yellowfang, whom Jaypaw sees in his dreams. As they talk, Mousefur asks if there was trouble at the Gathering, and Jaypaw brings up Sol, a rogue who had manipulated Blackstar into not believing StarClan anymore. Jaypaw continues to treat the elders, and makes his way out of the den. He soon runs into his littermate, Hollyleaf. The pair say they must discuss Sol, but Hollyleaf says that they'll need Lionblaze as well, and that Hollyleaf is needed on a patrol with Sandstorm and Cloudtail. :After Hollyleaf returns from her patrol, she, Jaypaw, and Lionblaze meet up, and start to talk about the rogue cat. The black she-cat voices concern for ShadowClan, telling Jaypaw that Ivytail said Sol convinced them to not believe in ShadowClan. She also says that Sol had told them to not follow the warrior code anymore, and the frightened cat says that she doesn't want a Clan on their borders that may stoop to lower actions, like stealing kits. :The three siblings soon get the idea to trespass on ShadowClan territory, to spy on Sol and ShadowClan. They sneak out, as to not get caught by Cloudtail, who is guarding the entrance of the camp. They manage to get out of camp without being seen, and they make their way towards ShadowClan land. They make their way to the enemy camp without being scented, and they soon hear the voices of several ShadowClan cats, including its leader, Blackstar. He, Sol, and several warriors are discussing StarClan, and only Littlecloud and Tawnypelt keep their faith in StarClan. :After making their way home, Jaypaw is awakened the next morning by Leafpool. He is asked to go check on Millie and her kit. Before he leaves, however, he hears a fox barking, and flinches. Leafpool notices this, and asks him what's wrong. Jaypaw confides in his mentor that he had a dream where he saw a badger, and Leafpool thinks that he may have seen Midnight. When Jaypaw expresses confusion as to who the badger is, Leafpool explains, and goes on to briefly mention the journey that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight took to the sun-drown-place. After Leafpool is done speaking, Jaypaw wonders to himself what the badger could want with him. He speaks to himself, saying if Midnight wants him, she's going to have to come find him. Characters Major *Leafpool *Hollyleaf *Lionblaze }} Minor *Millie *Briarkit *Blossomkit *Bumblekit *Rosekit *Toadkit *Birchfall *Hazeltail *Longtail *Mousefur *Blackstar *Russetfur *Tawnypelt *Littlecloud *Cedarheart *Toadfoot *Icepaw *Foxpaw }} Mentioned *Firestar *Yellowfang *Sol *Sandstorm *Cloudtail *Midnight }} Notes and references nl:Lange schaduwen/Hoofdstuk 2 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Long Shadows Category:Power of Three arc